Eternal Promise
by DevilsNeverCry13
Summary: Axel Bones could see anything supernatural and one day a small child had told him about her brother, Roxas Destiny who has been sharing a curse of immortality due to an experiment gone wrong. Axel then searched for this boy's coffin but what he finds might just be shocking. VAMPIRE FIC. YAOI. AKUROKU.


_**A/N: Hello! This is my third Akuroku fanfic! Yeah! Check out my first and second one if you're interested! "Bittersweet Pleasure" and "Toxic Love" is the names, so go search on it or go to my profile to find it! Reviews are most welcome! This was suppose to be a Halloween Fanfic but I got another idea for Halloween therefore I publish this ahead of time. Please REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 1: An Awaken Curse

* * *

Have you ever believe in ghost, werewolves, spirits, devils… or even, a vampire? It will be weird if you have never thought about it before. You see, this world has two of everything. It's just like if you believe in god then there must be people who believes in devils. If you believe in humans then there must be ghosts. The list of opposites could go on and on but I'm sure you already get the idea. It's like two sides of one coin, there will always be an opposite side for everything. Whether you believe it or not, that is up to the individual. If those creatures, people called "myth" wanted you to notice their appearance, they would appear in front of your very eyes. Many people always say "I'll have to see it, to believe it." You do not see wind yet you are quite sure it is there. It is just like how somebody believes that those things live in our world existing… yet not all have witness their presence.

I myself have seen many more than what others have yet to see.

My name is Axel Bones and I possessed a beautiful curse in my blood. I am bound to this curse until the end of my time and that curse is to be able to see paranormal things. Things people do not see on daily basis. Every time I look into those paranormal things, I would be able to see their deaths replaying in my head. If I were to return to the scene where they died, I would also be able to see their deaths replaying. Some call it a gift while others say it's a curse. My father has carried this curse with him until the day of his death… The day both my parents died was no freak accident, it was murder. I saw as they died in cold blood on that cold stormy night… I have not even once forgotten about it, the memory of their deaths still fresh and clear in my mind. The day they died was the day I declared that I was the last one in the family to carry this beautiful curse, no longer will the future generations of this family will bear this curse anymore… I am the last of this family.

My day as an earl has been so difficult, since I was young, I have been trained to do things that normal kids will never do. I attended to formal parties, dance balls and occasionally important meetings. My parents died when I was 7 therefore it has been 11 years since they were gone. My family owns this estate which they called it the "Bones Estate". This whole Estate belongs to me now. I live in this classy mansion in the middle of the whole Estate, they are many workers here but I rarely see any of them aside from my personal butler, Evan.

If there was one word to describe every human being, then the one word to describe me would be…

_Lonely_

I had no real or true friends by my side. In this world, I do not believe that friends would stick by your side till the very end. I have never really had any friends… I was a loner.

It was 12 midnight and a soft giggling had woken me up, trust me, I have seen far too many things that giggles like this no longer scares me. I walked out of the room with my baggy long pants and no top to follow the giggling. I stopped at my tracks when I saw a young girl holding a teddy bear in front of me. The girl had light brown hair and she wore a pink dress. She was having her back facing me; it looked like she was staring at something.

"Are you lost?" It was a stupid question but what am I supposed to ask a giggling girl at midnight? After a few seconds, I got no response… She finally turns to me and looked me in the eye, her blue eyes shone like diamonds and then my eyes were replying everything she has seen…

* * *

_***Replying memories * **_

"Mommy, Daddy! Why is big brother locked up again?" A young girl had asked her parents as she saw her brother tied up in chains in the cell.  
"Don't get close to him anymore. Listen to me, Crystal, that boy over there in no longer your brother nor is he a part of the family anymore." Her mother explains and pulled the girl away from the boy in the shadows.  
"Why? We can't leave him like that! Big Brother, Roxas!" The girl called as she was dragged away from the cell.

"Mommy… I missed brother. Why can't he be my brother anymore? I love big bro!" The child known as Crystal had looked sad and tears were formed in her eyes as she asked her mother. The lady had enough of her daughter's cries and pleads; she raised her hand and slapped her right across her cheek. The young girl had no idea what she had done wrong and what has her own brother did to deserve such pain. She held her cheeks as the pain had gotten worst, this time the child cried.

"Dear! You should take your medicine and control that temper of yours! Look what you have done? You made your own daughter cry!" The male from across the room had walked to crystal's side and quickly comforted his own daughter.

"Shut up! You don't anything! You… you…you have absolutely no idea what I go through!" The woman had stormed out of the room leaving her husband and daughter there. After a few more comforting words, the girl has final stooped crying and was carried to bed. She was tucked in warmly under the covers as her father gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, the child had hugged her teddy bear to sleep as her father always told her if she was lonely or scared, the bear would always be there. Soon, the child drifted off to sleep.

The door creak opened and the young girl quickly woke up and rubbed her eyes. Her mother had stepped in the room.  
"Mommy?" The lovely child had a soft smile as her mother came in. Her mother was wearing a red night gown, her hair was long and brown and her eyes were green with a little blue in it. She had her hands behind her back as she walked slowly to her daughter's bed and sat on the side while she strokes her cheek where she slapped earlier ago.

"Crystal… you will always love mommy right?" The woman had asked her daughter. The child nodded quick without another thought in it.  
"Then will you always forgive mommy?" The woman had a wicked smile on her face but the child still nodded and smile.

"Then… you will forgive mommy for this right?" The mother had raised her hand and a sharp knife was in her grip as she slashes her daughter. The girl had tears falling from the side of her eyes as she fell down onto her pillow. Her mother giggle in delight and stepped out of the bloody room.

_***Replying memories end***_

* * *

Axel stood there as the child had smile at him; this kid was murdered by her own parents.  
"Come with me…" The little girl had walked down the corridor with Axel behind her. It was like she was guiding him to somewhere in his mansion. They walked down the stairs, passed a few rooms before she stopped and pointed at a treasure box on the table. She gave the redhead another giggle before vanishing in thin-air.

The redhead grabbed the box and tried to opened, unfortunately, the box wouldn't even budge. The place was dark as the lights were off; Axel walked towards the window and used the moon light as his light source. Everything was clearer now…

It was a black box with the name "Roxas Destiny" craved on the front. There was also a keyhole which means that if Axel could find the key, it would mean that he could open the box and solved the mystery. Thinking that he had wasted enough of his sleep, Axel returned to his room to have some sleep.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning in Bones Mansion~ **_

"It's time to wake up, Master Axel." A male voice had woken up the red head from his sleep. The red head blinked a little and let his eyes adjusted to the light before opening them fully.  
"….Good Morning, Evan." The red head yawn and stretched his arms as he got out from bed. The butler called Evan was wearing a normal white button up shirt with a tie and a vest on the outside; he wore his long black pants to go with his matching black shoes. Evan has golden blonde hair which was swap all the way to the back, giving him a formal look.

"Today you will have to attend a meeting with the Phantom family about your engagement with Lady Larxene. Then, you have to attend another meeting with Sir Thomas about the bank issue last month. After that, you will have the day off until the evening where you have to take Lady Larxene for a night dance and walk." The butler informed the master as the redhead got changed into his attire for the day in the bathroom.

"Cancel everything but the meeting with Thomas." The butler had nodded when his master came out of the bathroom. Axel felt disgusted to even see that Witch Larxene again! She wanted to get into his pants since they first met, how unfortunate that Axel was not into girls even if she has big boobs and a pretty face. Axel no absolutely 100% not interested in the blonde woman. The only reason he was actually engage to that woman was because back in those days the Bones and Phantom family was great friends and Axel's father had announced that he wanted Axel to marry Larxene when they reach 18. It was a stupid deal or at least that's what Axel thinks

"Tell me, Evan… Do you know a boy by the name of Roxas?" The master asks curiously, the butler only shifted slightly and was shocked upon hearing the question.

"Why would the young master wish to know such thing? There are many people around the world with the name "Roxas". It could be anybody…" The butler spoke in a formal tune but his voice was already cracking up a bit as the master stared at him with a suspicious look. Axel made his way downstairs followed by his butler right behind him. As the red head reach the dining room, all his servants had greeted him.

"….Roxas….Destiny…" It was a light whisper but I was sure Evan could hear it. He actually dropped the plate of breakfast.  
"…..What do you know about him?" I had questioned him with a harsh voice, demanding answers.  
"The myth says that till this day, the boy is still alive, locked up in his coffin because he is not a human but a vampire. You might not believe me, Sir but he was treated as an experiment and somehow something went wrong during the experiment. The young boy could not control his own emotions and it has leaded him to oblivion. His parents had locked him up in a coffin and bury him. That is what the myth says… but why are you suddenly so interested in Roxas Destiny?" Evan asked as he orders the maid to make another breakfast for me. I was wondering if I could find this coffin then maybe I can find the boy! But why was in the case and why is it doing in my mansion? Does the Bones family have anything to do with this, I doubt so.

"Change of plans. Cancel everything on my schedule today and find everything you can about Roxas Destiny. I am merely interested in the young boy." I got up from my seat and walked away to the library. I have become utterly interested in him… a vampire? I want to see it to believe it.

* * *

_**~Library~ **_

This place was filled with books left and right, this place was filled with old books that are worth a fortune. I walked across the room to search for documents, If it was an experiment that went wrong then I'm sure my father must have kept some sort of documents regarding this issue. I grabbed the whole entire Destiny family documents and carried to my study room where I started my research on that boy.

Hours have passed yet I had not even found one clue about the blonde boy. This was a huge mystery, I had searched the documents where I found the girl named Crystal yet I did not find him. It didn't state that she had a brother but I was sure she called him "Big brother". This was going nowhere and I have to do something about it. I can only pray my butler found some clue about this boy. I didn't give up, I continue my searching over countless of files and documents regarding the Destiny family and researches and finally I stroke the pot of gold. I slowly read the document and I couldn't believe my eyes….

_**Adopted by Andrew Destiny and Flora Heart**_

_**Name: Roxas Destiny  
Date of Birth: 13/8/1308  
Birth name: Sora Keys  
was adopted on the date of 8/13/1308 (08:13PM)**_

_**Code Number: XIII  
Experiment code: 1707**_

No wonder I couldn't find him in any family records… the boy was adopted by the Destiny Family and he really was an experiment. What a twisted life this young boy had, it must have been difficult for him. I search on the experiment code and it turned out that he was tested on some sort of blood for immortality; don't you think humans are so greedy? They already were given a life yet they want immortality. Isn't that just too much to ask for? I slump down on my chair and though about the conclusion, I don't really have a lot of information about this boy but I'm so interested in him and his past. I wonder if that immortality thing works… probably not. A knock on the door had stopped my train of thoughts for the moment. I saw my butler, Evan walk in and I'm sure he had some new information about this young and mysterious man, Roxas Destiny.

"Any new information, Evan?" I asked him and I prayed he had some. It was weird; I never been so interested in anyone before, it was my first time putting my heart and soul into a random case. Maybe I too, was curious about the experiment after all, I am only human.

"Sir, it seems the myth states that the boy was buried somewhere near the Bones Mansion and it seems to say that boy is still alive and awake waiting for someone to unlock his coffin and release him for his curse." Evan spoke with a tint of fear in his voice. There was one thing me and that boy shared and it was a curse. It seems both of us walked down the same path and I can't help but want to get him out of that curse.

"Find that coffin and don't open it until I say so." It was a simple order yet Evan started begging me to just leave it alone. I guess he was just afraid of this supernatural beings and I can sort off understand what he means but I crave to know more about that delicate boy. I need to know his story and the only way to do so is to ask him in person. I hired some people to find that grave, it had been a few days since the search started and unfortunately all I got was disappointing news every day. They could not find the coffin and I was disappointed no less.

The cold night blew through the open windows as the drapes flutter around in the room. I sat on my chair and waited for some good news to arrive, the clock was ticking and my heart was pounding. As the clock stroke midnight a loud bang was heard from the door, snapping out all my thoughts at once. I saw my butler there covered in sweat and both happiness and fear was in his eyes. Could it be? As soon as he said they found it, I quickly rushed out the mansion. As I approached the place, many workers had bow and greeted me. I reached the spot to find a huge grave with some gigantic locks and seals all around it. So, this is where the blonde beauty sleeps.

I had told my men to bring the coffin up to my room and it would be my choice to unlock it. As they left the room, a familiar giggling was heard in the corner of my own bedroom.

"So you found it…." A child like voice spoke and stepped out of the shadow.

"Why did you want me to find it? Is he alive?" I had to ask and the girl only smiled and walked towards the coffin giving it light touches before she spoke once again "Big Brother, is waiting for you to awaken him, Axel Bones." Just like that, the child vanishes in thin air leaving me alone with the coffin. I walk towards the coffin and examine it and I found a small key attached to a red string around the coffin.

I grabbed the key and yanked it out of its restrains; I wonder if this was key to unlock the small chest case I found a few days ago? I prayed it was. I walked towards my drawer and took the tiny chest out before putting the key inside the keyhole and to my surprise it actually fit. I carefully turned the key and with a small "pop" sound the chest was opened. I didn't dare look inside but after a few minutes I finally push the lid opened and all was in there was a piece of old paper with some scribble words inside. I unfolded the paper and read it out loud.

"To you who has been asleep and fallen, I will awake you from your bitter slumber but until the day I leave this world, you will be mine to keep and treasure. A deal to make and a deal to give, sweet prince awakens and rises from that sleep. My sweet prince, please awaken." Those words slipped from my lips and I realized it was no ordinary words on a paper, it was a chant. My heart pounded when the coffin lid flew opened and the chains and locks were immediately broken. The boy was awaken from his deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: Do me a huge favor and review! Yesh, I eat reviews so if you want update then please feed me. It's late and I think there are some mistakes but I'll check em tomorrow. I'm tired now and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Good nite AKUROKU FANS!


End file.
